1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for securely transferring (e.g. recovering, evacuating and/or charging) a fluid refrigerant from/to a refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
From time to time the refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration cycle, e.g. the refrigeration cycle of an air conditioning system, needs to be replaced and/or filled up in order to ensure proper operation of the refrigeration cycle.
Apparatuses for transferring, in particular recovering, evacuating and/or charging fluid from/to a system, in particular a refrigerant from/to a refrigeration cycle are known, e.g., from US Patent Application Publication 2008/0276634 A1.
However, as the fluid may comprise flammable substances, there is a need to ensure that the fluid does not exit to the environment and in particular that it does not come into contact with electric devices of the recovering-apparatus which could ignite the flammable substance comprised in the fluid.